Hesei Hyuuga
Hesei Hyuuga is a major protagonist in the story Naruto: Shukumei Saigen and is a squadmate of the main protagonist Junichi Shunmashii. He is a member of the Hyuuga Clan's main branch and is also the heir to the clan in the Shukumei Saigen universe, being the son of the current Hyuuga Clan leader. Hesei is also labeled as a prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan as well. Background January 20th, twelve years ago was a huge day for the Hyuga Clan of Konohagakure. The next heir of the Hyuga Clan would be born and that heir was none other than Hesei. Upon Hesei's birth was a huge cermony in which the whole clan, even the side branch participated celebrating the new clan heir; Hesei was absolutely spoiled from day one and he has let his being spoiled spill over into his personality. Hesei didn't have any friends growing up and didn't get along with the other kids of his clan, he played often alone and when it became time for him to become a ninja he spent most of his spare time with his ninja tutor or training by himself. During his time in the ninja academy Hesei finally made a friend, a young boy named Tokoro who was murdered by an evil man. The death of Hesei's only friend had scarred him for life and Hesei began to believe that he would never again make a new friend. Appearance Hesei is like other Hyuga Clan members in appearance, he has long black hair which he wears in a ponytail and wears traditional main family clothing 24/7. He has the white Byakugan eyes that most Hyuga Clan members have as well. Personality Hesei to start with is the last person that you would want to meet, primarily because he is a total jerk. Ever since he was little Hesei had trouble making new friends and he still does today, he acts rude to those he meets no matter who they are or what position that they hold and is ultimately very selfish and only cares for himself. Likewise, while Junichi, his teammate believes that allies are more important the success of missions Hesei believes the exact opposite, thinking that the success of the mission and the representation of the village is more important than the lives of those completing the job. Synopsis The Beginning Arc Hesei made his first appearance in this arc and in Shukumei Saigen overall in the training grounds of Konoha waiting for Junichi with the other members of Team 20: Ryoku Inuzuka, her dog partner Rikimaru, and their sensei Kenshin Koigokoro. Upon the arrival of Junichi, Hesei immediately decided that Junichi would be of no use to their team let alone Konoha and felt as if he had no real power. After all introductions were aside, Kenshin gave Hesei and the other three Genin a test to see if they would really be fit to make it in the ninja world. The three Genin had to engage Kenshin in combat and defeat him by 3 P.M. Hesei was known for having the most failed attack attempts against Kenshin, using his Gentle Fist style to normally combat him. Kenshin soundly was able to defeat Hesei till the young Hyuga Clan heir finally decided to team up with his teammates in the end to defeat him. Kenshin, after his defeat disappeared in a cloud of smoke revealing that he was a Shadow Clone, the real Kenshin appeared out of hiding and notified the Genin and dog of Team 20 that they were now ninja of Konohagakure. Relationships Kenshin Koigokoro Despite Kenshin being his sensei, Hesei acts very crude to him and his teammates. Being the heir of the best clan in Konoha has gotten to his head and he thinks he is over everyone he meets, even his own master. Junichi Shunmashii Junichi is the person on Team 20 that Hesei is the most rude too, Junichi tries his best to befriend Hesei and be kind to him but Hesei refuses to return such kindness. He often calls Kenshin various insults such as a 'street rat' and a 'roach' because he is an orphan and is taken care of by the village. Ryoku Inuzuka Ryoku and Hesei are like night and day, they absoulutely dislike one another and unlike Kenshin and Junichi, Ryoku isn't afraid to fight with Hesei. Abilites Byakugan Being a member of the ancient Hyuga Clan of Konoha he is a user of the Byakugan and has become rather adept a young age. Gentle Fist Being a member of the ancient Hyuga Clan of Konoha he is a user of the Gentle Fist style of Taijutsu. Lightning Chakra Nature Although he isn't all that adept at using it yet, Hesei has discovered an ability to use Lightning chakra nature techniques and plans to train more with his chakra nature. Trivia Hesei will one day be the leader of the Hyuga Clan. (In the Shukumei Saigen universe.) Category:Characters Category:Characters who's blood type is A Category:Raiton Master Category:Male Category:Genin Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Naruto: Shukumei Saigen